I Love U
by Jimsnoona
Summary: "Kau tahu tidak hyung? Kata orang, kau bisa menemukan takdirmu melalui detakan jantung yang berirama sama." "Jimin-ah, jangan memulainya lagi." "Aku serius! Coba kau rasakan detak jantung kita." "Temponya seirama, bukan?" BTS. MinYoon FanFiction. Jimin/Yoongi. Rnr Please? :3


**I Love U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

MinYoon Fanfiction

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

 **.**

 **.**

Rated: T

Status: Oneshot

Warning: Boyxboy, typo bertebaran.

Summary: "Kau tahu tidak hyung? Kata orang, kau bisa menemukan takdirmu melalui detakan jantung yang berirama sama." "Jimin-ah, jangan memulainya lagi." "Aku serius! Coba kau rasakan detak jantung kita." "Temponya seirama, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't Like, Don't Read!

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." deruan napas seseorang terdengar begitu letih, hembusan napasnya terengah dalam tempo cepat dilengkapi dengan beberapa tetes keringat yang mulai muncul ke permukaan membasahi kulit tubuhnya.

"Yo, tumben telat, bro?" Kim Taehyung si murid kelas dua dari Bangtan Senior High School kini menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih dalam keadaan mengatur napasnya.

"Minum dulu bro, biar nyawamu tidak hilang." Celetukkan ringan Taehyung membuat sahabatnya secara refleks menoyor kasar kepala Taehyung.

"Hah.. sialh.. kau.."

Park Jimin masih setia menstabilkan deruan napasnya. Berlari dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan kecepatan maksimal itu membuat dirinya hampir mati kehabisan napas. Meskipun dalam keadaan megap-megapnya, seorang Park Jimin tetaplah Park Jimin, lelaki tampan dengan berjuta pesonanya yang membuat semua wanita di dunia ingin bersanding dengannya.

Sebut saja Jimin adalah siswa popular. Tubuh dengan tinggi standar khas lelaki, wajah tampan menawan dengan mata sipit tajamnya yang begitu memikat, hidung yang pas dengan ukuran wajah maskulinnya, ditambah dengan bentuk bibir tebalnya yang menampilkan keseksian dan menjadi nilai plus dalam penampilannya.

Park Jimin dengan setriliyun pesonanya.

Park Jimin dengan otak cemerlangnya.

Park Jimin yang lihai dalam semua gerakan dancenya.

Dan Park Jimin yang masih dalam status kesendiriannya.

Dia masih single, kawan.

Wanita manapun akan bersedia mengantri untuk merebut hatinya, namun—

Ketahuilah satu hal, Park Jimin tidak menyukai seorang wanita.

Dan itulah yang membuat dirinya masih betah menyandang status single-nya hingga saat ini.

"Jim, ada kakak kelas baru. Pindahan dari Daegu."

"Terus kenapa, gitu?"

"Dia sepupu jauhnya My Jungkookie. Kau mau kenalan dengannya tidak?" Kedua sahabat karib yang sudah menyandang _partner in crime_ itu terlihat sangat akrab. Sudah terbiasa mereka berbagi cerita ini itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik ah, lagipula bagaimana kalau dia 'berbeda' dari kita?" Jimin menatap sahabatnya meminta jawaban. Taehyung yang mengerti hanya menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Yah, dicoba saja dulu, siapa tahu cocok. Kau itu kan JJS."

"Apa itu JJS?" Jimin menatap Taehyung penuh selidik.

"Jomblo Jomblo Slenge-an. Sudah tau Jomblo, sok belagu tak mau cari pacar."

"Sialan kau, hidung gajah!"

.

.

.

"Park Jimin, kenapa nilai matematikamu bisa hancur seperti ini?" Kim Seongsaenim menatap Jimin dengan pandangan garangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa di semester ini nilaimu menurun semua?" Jimin terdiam, mati kutu di tempat. Kim seongsaenim melayangkan tatapan kecewa pada murid kesayangannya.

Park Jimin ini biarpun nakal tetap saja otaknya jenius.

"Jimin-ah, kau harus mengikuti les tambahan."

"NE? Yang benar saja, aku baru mendapatkan nilai jelek satu kali ini kan, seongsaenim?"

"Tidak ada penolakan, terlalu berisiko untuk mengotori nilaimu jika kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu di Jepang nanti."

Jimin menunduk lesu. Jika ini berhubungan dengan rencana kuliah seni tarinya yang akan ia ambil di Jepang nanti, maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jimin sudah mengidam-idamkan jurusan tersebut karena ia memang sangat menggemari bidang dance modern yang begitu diminatinya setengah mati.

'Cklek.'

"Ah, kau datang."

Seseorang masuk kemudian membungkuk sopan ke arah Kim Seongsaenim.

"Jimin, ini Min Yoongi yang akan menjadi kakak pembimbing dalam les tambahanmu. Dan Yoongi-sshi, dia Park Jimin, adik kelasmu satu-satunya yang akan mengikuti les tambahanmu selama dua minggu. Mohon bimbingannya."

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain. Jimin bisa memperhatikan dengan intens seseorang di hadapannya ini. Lelaki putih pucat dengan mata sayu yang dimilikinya tengah menatap Jimin dengan pandangan datarnya.

'Tsk, yang seperti ini mudah ditaklukkan.' Jimin membatin penuh seringai di bibirnya.

"Yoongi-sshi adalah murid baru pindahan dari Daegu, walaupun begitu, seongsaenim yakin dia pasti bisa membimbingmu, Jimin."

Jimin melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Yoongi. Jadi, gurunya ini tengah membandingkannya, begitu? Pikirnya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh masuk kelas." Setelah keputusan itu keluar dari sang guru, keduanya mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju luar ruangan tersebut dan mereka tengah berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Hei, besok jam dua siang di Perpustakaan sampai selesai." Suara serak Yoongi yang begitu khas mulai menyapa pendengaran Jimin. Dia memulai pembicaraan sembari menatap lurus ke depan, merasa enggan untuk menatap bahkan beramah-tamah dengan adik kelas di sampingnya.

"Aku punya nama asal kau tahu, sunbae." Jimin melirik sunbae manisnya melalui ekor mata tajamnya. Yeah, Jimin pikir sunbaenya itu memang agak manis.

"Park Jimin, besok jam dua siang di Perpustakaan sampai selesai." Yoongi mengulangi kata-katanya yang terdengar begitu cuek, dingin disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau pikir aku akan datang, sunbae-ku yang manis?" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Yoongi menjawab.

"Kau pikir aku akan peduli dengan kedatanganmu atau tidak?" Yoongi membalas perkataan Jimin sambil melayangkan tatapan datarnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

Jimin salah penilaian jika sosok Min Yoongi ini adalah makhluk yang gampang ditaklukkan. Yoongi itu terlihat sangat kaku dan membosankan. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika harus belajar berdua ditemani dengan sosok yang begitu cuek seperti ini? Jimin jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkannya.

Keduanya terpisah di persimpangan koridor. Yoongi berbelok ke kanan untuk menuju kelasnya sementara Jimin harus beralih ke arah kiri dan mendapati punggung Yoongi yang semakin jauh.

Jimin mendengus tak suka mengingat begitu 'ramah' sosok kakak kelas barunya itu. Terlalu kaku dan cuek. Jimin jadi ingin bermain-main dengannya jika begini caranya. Maka dari itu, ia harus berangkat memenuhi les tambahannya setiap pulang sekolah di Perpustakaan selama dua minggu ini, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sekolah mulai terlihat sepi saat bel pulang berbunyi seperempat jam yang lalu. Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang, berdiri dengan wajah angkuh beserta seribu rencana licik yang mengisi otak jeniusnya. Jimin memasuki ruang Perpustakaan sekolahnya yang sudah pasti sangat jarang dikunjungi olehnya itu. Ternyata masih ada beberapa orang disana. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan matanya untuk mencari si sunbae manisnya yang cuek dan kaku itu.

"Katanya kau tidak ingin datang, buat apa kemari?"

"Belajar dengan kakak kelas semanis dirimu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan bukan begitu, sunbae?" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh intens disertai seringaian tipis di bibir tebalnya yang membuat kadar ketampanannya makin bertambah.

Yoongi menghela napas dan menelan ludahnya gugup. Dalam hati dirinya membisiki kata-kata supaya tidak tergoda oleh makhluk bocah di hadapannya ini.

"Terserah. Sekarang buka buku matematikamu halaman 137, aku akan memberikanmu soal dan jika kau bisa menjawab semuanya—"

"Satu ciuman manis di bibirku, bagaimana?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya menatap Jimin bingung.

Oh, bocah brengsek dihadapannya ini tengah menggodanya, hm?

"Serius Jimin, nilaimu buruk seperti kelakuanmu. Cepat kerjakan dan jangan banyak bicara." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati. Benar-benar si kaku ini cari gara-gara dengannya.

"Oke, pertanyaan seperti ini adalah hal yang mudah bagiku." Tanpa menunggu lama Jimin mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang terdapat dalam buku cetak matematikanya. Dalam waktu 30 menit, Jimin mampu mengerjakannya.

Yoongi mulai mengoreksinya dan dirinya sempat tertegun.

"Yeah, ini berarti kau memang pintar."

"Perbaiki, aku jenius."

"Baiklah, tidak ada masalah jika kau bisa pulang dan kita akhiri sampai disini, terima kasih."

Yoongi mulai sibuk membereskan barang bawaannya ke dalam tas. Sementara Jimin sudah lebih dulu keluar dan berjalan pulang. Setelah dirasa Jimin sudah berlalu begitu jauh, Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Hah~ jantung bodoh bagaimana jika dia mendengarmu? Aish." Yoongi mengumpati organ tubuhnya yang paling berharga itu ketika harus berdetak lebih cepat saat Jimin berada dalam jangkauannya.

Kegiatan mereka tetap berlanjut sampai hari kelima. Jimin maupun Yoongi sendiri juga sudah tidak begitu canggung seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Suasana diantara mereka lumayan membaik meskipun tetap saja pihak Yoongi yang masih tetap pasif. Namun Park Jimin menyukai disaat dirinya mendapati sosok Min Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menampilkan rona merah samar di pipinya saat Jimin tengah menggodanya.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu hyung." Jimin refleks mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi gembil Yoongi di hadapannya.

"Tidhak luchu, Jimhin-ah. Yah! Lephaskhan." Yoongi begitu kesulitan berbicara saat kedua pipinya tengah ditarik secara paksa oleh Jimin.

Oh lihatlah, bahkan mereka begitu akrab sekarang.

Setelah puas dalam tawanya, Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya –mari mencubit pipi kenyal Yoongi- itu, dan beralih untuk menatap Yoongi dalam diam.

Secara tiba-tiba ia ingat ide gilanya untuk mengerjai sunbae manisnya ini.

"Yoongi hyung sudah punya pacar?" dalam wajah tenangnya Jimin menatap Yoongi dari meja samping Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjab pelan dan menatap Jimin balik dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sekali-kali mencari tahu tentangmu tidak masalah kan, hyung?" Jimin semakin gencar menyudutkan Yoongi menuju rencara bulusnya.

"Apa-apaan, Jim—"

"Kau tahu tidak hyung? Kata orang, kau bisa menemukan takdirmu melalui detakan jantung yang berirama sama."

"B-bagaimana caranya?" ini situasi yang membuat Yoongi berdebar setengah mati. Bakal ke arah manakah pembicaraan Jimin ini, pikirnya.

"Seperti ini,"

Dalam hitungan detik, Jimin merengkuh tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa memposisikan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Jimin. perlakuan Jimin yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat dirinya begitu susah mencerna kegiatan mereka.

Jantung Yoongi berdebar begitu cepat, tak karuan seperti apa rasanya. Jimin bisa merasakan dadanya yang sangat menempel dengan sunbae manisnya ini. Entah mengapa dirinya menjadi berdebar seperti ini, berdetak amat cepat, Jimin memfokuskan perasaannya itu, dan kemudian otaknya mencerna jika irama jantung mereka—

"Ah, ternyata bukan ya." Jimin memasang wajah santainya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi. Kembali mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

Sepertinya menambah ide gilanya tidak masalah. Jimin membatin semakin berapi-api. Hitung-hitung pembalasan atas sikap Yoongi saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Jadi, Yoongi hyung mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Hampir saja dirinya tersedak oleh air ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Jimin barusan. Bibirnya terbuka membentuk bulatan kecil dan ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang dilapisi rona merah di pipinya hingga menjalar ke arah telinga.

"Ap-apa katamu?" Yoongi mulai menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu liar. Apa Jimin sedang menyatakan perasaannya?

"Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak, hyung?" Jimin meyakinkan Yoongi dengan mengulangi kembali kata-katanya. Membuat Yoongi mati-matian mengumpulkan suaranya untuk mengucapkan kalimat jika ia mau—

"Jim,"

"PUAHAHAHAH! Aduh Yoongi hyung perutku sakit. HAHAHAH!"

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Coba lihat ekspresi wajahmu itu, hyung! Hahaha kau menganggapku serius? Pfft Hahaha!"

Yoongi mencelos begitu saja melihat tingkah Jimin di hadapannya. Jadi yang tadi hanya bualan Jimin? Dirinya tengah dipermainkan, begitu?

Hatinya berdenyut sakit, Yoongi tidak habis pikir dengan segala hal yang dilakukan Jimin padanya. Ia sudah mempermainkan perasaan Yoongi, kan?

"Oh." Yoongi menyahut seadanya.

Jimin terdiam begitu merasakan perubahan dari sikap Yoongi yang mendadak berubah menjadi dingin.

"Sepertinya hari ini sudah cukup, selamat tinggal."

Sepeninggal Yoongi dari ruangan Perpustakaan, Jimin kembali terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu benar jika dugaannya tidak salah. Dirinya merasa gelisah dan gundah gulana. Jimin paham betul dan merasakannya begitu jelas.

Detakan jantung itu, berdetak dalam irama sama. Detak jantung Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Jimin memasuki ruang Perpustakaan dimana dirinya dan Yoongi melakukan les tambahan seperti biasa. Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku kemudian mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya. Tidak biasanya Yoongi hyung telat, batinnya bingung.

"Kau yang bernama Park Jimin?"

Jimin menatap heran seseorang di hadapannya.

"Aku Kim Seokjin teman sekelas Yoongi, mulai sekarang aku akan menggantikan Yoongi dalam les tambahannya." Penjelasan singkat yang diberikan Seokjin membuat jantung Jimin berdetak kencang. Ia panik luar biasa.

"Menggantikan Yoongi hyung?"

"Benar, dia mengundurkan diri. Maka aku yang akan menggantikannya. Aku juga heran, padahal Yoongi sangat bersemangat begitu tahu ia akan memdampingimu, tapi kenapa mengundurkan diri seperti ini ya? Ah yasudah, Jimin-sshi kita mulai pelajarannya ya." Hati Jimin melengos begitu saja.

Sangat bersemangat mendampingiku, dia bilang?

Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, baru kali ini Jimin merasakan perasaan gelisah dan cemas, tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya sama sekali.

"Wah kau pintar Jimin." Seokjin kembali mengoreksi soal yang baru saja Jimin kerjakan.

"Tapi ada satu nomor yang salah. Tidak apa, besok kita bisa mengulangnya. Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja ya."

"Ne, terima kasih sunbae."

Setelahnya, Jimin maupun Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyudahi les tambahan tersebut.

"Hei JJS, baru pulang?"

"Tsk, aku tidak dalam mood yang baik, hidung gajah."

Taehyung menampilkan cengiran kotaknya pada Jimin, tidak biasanya sahabat seperjuangannya ini memasang wajah galau sedih bercampur gelisah. Taehyung jadi curiga, apa Jimin sedang merasakan jatuh cinta?

"Tinggal cerita saja, memangnya susah?" Jimin melayangkan pandangan lesunya.

"Tae, kalau kita berpura-pura menyatakan cinta pada seseorang dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang, bagaimana?"

"Yak! Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Katakan, siapa dia? Kau menyatakan cinta dengan seseorang? Eh tapi apa maksudmu berpura-pura? Kenapa orang itu menghilang?" Taehyung refleks menjadi heboh sendiri mendengar pertanyaan kawanya ini.

"Min Yoongi sunbae."

"MWOOH?!"

Jimin mendesis setelah Taehyung melayangkaan jitakannya. "Apa, sih?"

"Min Yoongi sunbae itu sepupu jauhnya My Jungkookie, bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jimin bertekad untuk menghampiri kelas dimana Yoongi berada. Jimin tidak mau tahu pokoknya dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya, bagaimanapun caranya Jimin tidak ingin dirinya diliputi rasa bersalah yang berlarut-larut.

"Permisi sunbae, ada Yoongi hyung tidak?" Jimin harus mendesah lega saat dirinya secara tidak sengaja sempat berpapasan oleh Seokjin di depan pintu ruang kelas tiga.

"Ah, Yoongi tidak masuk hari ini. Dia Sakit, Jimin."

'Nyuut'

Jadi Yoongi hyung sedang sakit ya? Jimin semakin tidak enak hati.

"Kalau boleh tahu sakit apa ya, hyung?"

"Seperti biasa, ia terlalu capek dan yah, berlanjut dengan demam."

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri ruang kelas Yoongi. Benar, ia tidak menemukan sosok Yoongi di dalam sana.

"Sunbae tahu rumahnya tidak? Kasih tahu aku ya, please?"

Seokjin bergumam sebentar kemudian ia mengetikkan sebuah tulisan pada layar ponsel milik Jimin.

"Dia tinggal di apartementnya sendiri, jadi kau bebas mengunjunginya." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sempat salah tingkah saat Seokjin menggodanya.

"Terima kasih, sunbae."

"Sama-sama Jimin."

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya untuk mengambil tas gemblok hitamnya kemudian ia berlaru menuju guru piket. Jimin rasa ia butuh kemampuan aktingnya sekarang.

"Seongsaenim, boleh saya izin pulang?"

"Ada apa, Park Jimin?" suara baritone itu menyahut dalam irama tegasnya.

Sumpah demi seluruh koleksi gajah-gajahan yang dimiliki Taehyung, kenapa harus guru killer ini yang sedang piket? Jimin harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan izin dari seorang Jung Hoseok Seongsaenim.

"Saya sakit, seongsaenim. Mohon untuk meminta surat izin." Jimin sudah pasrah dengan keadaan, ia layangkan tatapan letih lesu lunglai lemah gemulai galaunya itu. Dan entah bagaimana caranya guru killer di hadapannya kini dengan sangat mudah mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah, istirahat di rumah, Park Jimin."

"Terima kasih banyak seongsaenim."

Dalam hati Jimin menjerit bahagia, entah keajaiban darimana si Jung killer itu mengizinkannya keluar untuk menemui Yoongi hyungnya.

Ah, bicara soal Yoongi hyung Jimin jadi kangen. Ngomong-ngomong sudah dua hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Jimin mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartement Yoongi. Tidak tahu mengapa dirinya jadi tida sabaran begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Ting Tong~'

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu untuk sekedar memekakan telinganya. Ia merasa seperti seseorang tengah memencet bel apartementnya.

'Ting Tong~'

Lagi, siapa tamu yang tiba-tiba datang? Yoongi tidak merasa jika ia punya kenalan banyak selain Jungkook sepupunya sendiri dan teman dekatnya Seokjin. Kalaupun itu mereka, tidak mungkin. Ini kan masih jam sekolah, pikir Yoongi bingung.

'Ting Tong~'

Mau tidak mau, untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya Yoongi menuju pintu apartementnya untuk menyambut tamunya siang bolong begini.

'cklek.'

Yoongi mematung dalam beberapa detik begitu matanya menangkap sosok Jimin di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa si brengsek ini sampai di apartementnya? Dan demi apa! Penampilan Yoongi saat ini benar-benar berantakan sekali.

Surai emasnya yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan, wajahnya yang biasanya putih pucat bersinar kini menjadi pucat pasi. Apalagi dengan bibirnya yang sedikit memudarkan warna merahnya. Dan ketahuilah, Yoongi dalam keadaan membalutkan selimutnya. Di dalamnya ia hanya memakai tshirt putih polos dan celana pendek selututnya. Khas seseorang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau?"

Jimin tersenyum canggung. Entah mengapa dirinya jadi mati kutu seperti ini di hadapan Yoongi.

"Hai hyung, apa kabar? Boleh masuk?"

"Y-ya."

Yoongi tergagap. Dirinya selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Kau istirahat saja hyung, oh yak au sudah makan?" Jimin segera mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan dan buah-buahan yang sempat ia beli di Supermarket depan sebelum mampir ke apartement Yoongi.

"Belum." Yoongi menjawab sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu makan bubur ini dulu ya, sebentar aku siapkan terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi jadi semakin pusing setelah kedatangan Jimin yang secara tiba-tiba. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur sembali menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi lengkap dengan semangkuk bubur beserta air putih yang ia bawa. Ia tatap sebentar sosok Yoongi yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya itu. Kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya untuk sekedar mengecek panas suhu tubuh Yoongi.

"Panas, kau harus makan kemudian minum obat dulu. Oke, hyung?" Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya memang benar-benar lapar, pantas saja tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Biar kusuapi, ayo buka mulutmu, Aaaa?" Jimin tersenyum puas begitu Yoongi masih mau menerima suapan darinya. Ini manis sekali bukan, seperti sedang merawat pacarmu ketika sedang sakit? Batin Jimin bersorak gembira.

"Habiskan ya, hyung." Sesekali Jimin menyeka sudut bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya saat menemukan bubur yang mengotori bibir cantiknya.

"Jim, kenapa?" Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayu alaminya seperti biasa.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku akan menjelaskan nanti, sekarang kau minum obat lalu tidur. Oke?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yoongi, Jimin langsung saja memberikan obat demam yang Yoongi butuhkan.

Yoongi menurut, ia mau meminumnya dan tak lama dari itu dirinya merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa hingga ia tertidur. Yoongi tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Jimin jadi geli sendiri melihat tinghak Yoongi dari saat ia menyambutnya masuk sampai tertidur. Aaah, menggemaskan.

1 jam berlalu membuat Jimin juga merasakan kantuknya datang. Entah sejak kapan memandang Min Yoongi yang sedang tertidur menjadi kegemarannya. Jimin baru saja memejamkan matanya, benar-benar mengantuk tidak ada salahnya dia juga ikut tidur di bawah samping ranjang Yoongi. Jimin berjanji hanya duduk di samping ranjang Yoongi saja kok, tidak lebih.

Baru saja 15 menit Jimin menutup matanya, ia harus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Yoongi tengah tertidur dalam keadaan gelisah. Sejak kapan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari tubuhnya? Jimin kembali mengecek dahi Yoongi dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya. Dan mengapa tubuhnya semakin panas? Gerakan-gerakan gelisah dari Yoongi membuat Jimin menyimpulkan jika Yoongi sedang mengalami masa puncak demamnya.

Jimin segera memutar otak, dirinya tidak boleh panik. Ia segera mengambil baskom kecil yang berisikan air dingin, memasukkan selembar kain kemudian dirinya mulai mengompres Yoongi dengan telaten.

Ah, sejak kapan Jimin mau repot-repot merawat orang sakit?

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Yoongi semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya. Bahkan ia sempat beberapa kali mengigau menyuarakan kata 'Eomma' dalam tidurnya.

Tidak ada jalan lain, Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi hyungnya kenapa-kenapa. Ia akan membawa Yoongi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga—

"Eh aku baru ingat!" Jimin berubah pikiran. Terlalu ribet jika pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Dengan cekatan Jimin menyingkirkan segala perlengkapan alat kompresnya barusan. Kemudian ia beralih membuka selimut Yoongi, membuka seluruh pakaian yang Yoongi gunakan.

Demi Tuhan dirinya tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam! Ia hanya ingin menyembuhkan Yoonginya.

Setelah selesai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Yoongi, Jimin segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jimin ikut serta masuk ke dalam selimut Yoongi.

Astaga, kulitnya sangat halus! Jimin harus mengutuk perasaannya yang dengan bejatnya sempat membatin seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak mau membuat Yoongi semakin gelisah, Jimin langsung membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hanya sekedar skin to skin, Jimin bodoh. Aish." Jimin ingin memaki otak bodohnya yang secara tiba-tiba merasa keenakan begitu tangannya menyentuh punggung mulus Yoongi saat tengah memeluknya.

Merasakan jika daritadi di sekitarnya ada pergerakan yang sangat gusar, Yoongi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mendapati Jimin tengah memeluknya sehangat ini?

"Jiminh?" Yoongi merasa pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, hyung. Aku sedang menyembuhkanmu. Tidurlah~" Jimin berkata dalam kelembutan suaranya.

Demi apa ini bukan seperti Park Jimin si slenge-an itu.

Yoongi merasa kepalanya semakin berat, kepalanya kian menutup secara perlahan kemudian ia tertidur kembali.

Sementara Jimin tetap memeluk Yoongi sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya. Menempelkan dada dan bagian tubuhnya agar suhu tubuh mereka saling tersalurkan. Merasa jika Yoongi sudah mulai tenang, Jimin membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. Tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Yoongi kea lam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tidak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam keduanya tertidur dan bergelung dalam selimut sembari berpelukan masing-masing.

Jimin membuka matanya untuk sekedar memeriksa suhu tubuh Yoongi. Yah, setidaknya sudah tiak separah tadi. Agak mendingan dan mungkin akan membaik, semoga saja. Ah berkat metode menguntungkan skin to skin ini. Pikir Jimin senyam senyum sendiri.

"Uhh…" Jimin mengalihkan pendangannya begitu Yoongi mulai bergerak ringan dalam dekapannya.

Yoongi hyung di saat baru bangun tidur mengapa lucu sekali.

Setelah sepasang mata indah itu terbuka, Yoongi harus menerjapkannya berkali-kali. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini ia tengah disuguhkan pemandangan Jimin yang sedang menyambut masa-masa bangun tidurnya dengan senyuman yang begitu tampan.

Dan Yoongi baru sadar jika Jimin berada di ranjangnya. Berdua satu ranjang dan berbagi selimut bersama ditambah dengan pelukan dan tubuh telanjang.

Heol, harap ingatkan Yoongi untuk menendang si brengsek Jimin ini jika ia sehat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hyung, kau sakit. Aku hanya meringankan sakitmu. Kau pasti tahu kan?"

Pipi Yoongi tambah memanas begitu menyadari kaki mereka saling bersilang satu sama lain. Ah, Jimin brengsek. Berani-beraninya ia menggunakan skin to skin. Yoongi menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau sudah merasa baik?" dapat Yoongi lihat ada guratan penuh rasa khawatir saat ia menatap wajah Jimin.

"Ya, Jimin-ah."

"Syukurlah. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, hyung." Jimin bersyukur lega.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Untuk apa?" Yoongi menatap Jimin menyelami manik mata coklat pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Maaf." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia khilaf sumpah! Tidak berani lagi mengulanginya.

"Hm, sudah ku maafkan."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Omong-omong aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Jimin memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan ini. Ia yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku yang sesungguhnya, hyung?" tatapan intens yang Jimin berikan kepada Yoongi membuat jantung mereka bergemuruh, berdetak tak karuan, lebih cepat dan semakin berdebar debar.

"Jimin-ah, jangan memulainya lagi."

"Aku serius! Coba kau rasakan detak jantung kita."

"Temponya seirama, bukan?"

Mau tak mau ia harus mengiyakan perkataan Jimin.

"Kali ini aku serius, Min Yoongi. Setelah kejadian itu dank au menghilang dariku, aku merasa hatiku kosong."

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya mendengar si brengsek di hadapannya ini pandai dalam berkata.

"Kau, sejak kapan mencuri setengah hatiku, hm?" Jimin mencapit pelan hidung mancung milik Yoongi.

"Aku harus mempercayaimu, begitu?" Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dirasa Jimin sudah selesai dengan acara pernyataannya.

"Ya, kau harus."

"Bagaimana jika kau mempermainkanku lagi?"

"Tidak akan, percayalah sayangku."

"Bagaimana jika kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah membuktikannya itu tidak benar."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menyukaim—"

'Chu~'

Jimin jadi gemas sendiri jika Yoongi dalam mode bawelnya. Terlalu banyak bertanya seperti polisi tilang lampu lalu lintas. Maka dalam sekali gerakan, Jimin mengambil alih untuk membungkam bibir tipis menggoda milik Yoongi.

Jimin resapi setiap sudut bibir Yoongi yang terasa begitu manis, bergerak mengecupnya secara perlahan dan berulang, mengulum setiap bagian-bagiannya, merasakan manisnya yang bahkan mengalahkan rasa madu terbaik sekalipun. Jimin rasa, bibir manis Yoongi akan menjadi candunya untuk kedepan nanti.

Ciuman manis itu terlepas setelah Jimin memberika jilatan halus lidahnya yang menelusuri bibir bawah Yoongi dari kanan ke kiri.

"Jangan ragukan aku, kali ini aku serius. Dan kau tidak mungkin tidak menyukaiku, hyung."

"Terlalu percaya diri." Yoongi memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Jimin. perlakuannya membuat Jimin ingin menggigit bibir Yoongi yang menggemaskan itu.

"Seokjin sunbae bilang kau sangat bersemangat saat tahu akan mengajarkan les tambahan denganku. See?"

Yoongi memukul dada Jimin pelan. Ia merasa malu sudah tertangkap basah atas faktanya barusan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau, kan?"

"Mau tidak ya?" Yoongi mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Berpose sok imut.

"Aku akan memakanmu jika tidak menjawab dengan segera, Yoongi-ya~"

"Pemaksa…"

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menatap Yoongi intens.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku, juga~" Yoongi merasa dirinya begitu lemas saat Jimin mengucapkan kata yang selama ini diimpikannya.

"Omong-omong, kau seksi, sayang~"

"YAH BOCAH MESUM!"

'Tak'

Kejadian itu berakhir dengan tendangan yang Yoongi layangkan pada Jimin, membuat kekasih barunya itu harus rela tergeletak manis di atas lantai apartement Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, fave dan follow. Ditunggu selalu kritik dan saran yang membangun. Btw, Jims sedih, yang favenya banyak tapi yang nongol di kotak reviewnya Cuma beberapa. T_T

Oke, gak masalah mau jadi siders. Jims tetap menunggu kalian nongol. Sampai jumpa, bwehehehe. Oya, Sorry for Typos. XD

Rnr please? :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
